nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Blocks (Numbskull)
Blocks are Interactive Objects in the game Numbskull. General Game Information Blocks are necessary because the Skull is unable go to the body without their help. Most of the Blocks can be turned, thus giving them lots of possibilities. In the levels of Numbskull, the player has to turn them correctly to avoid obstacles or hazards, and reach the finish. Each type of Block has its own properties, in some cases they're helpful, but in other cases they could cause problems for the player, or directly kill them. There are many types of blocks: Black Blocks Black Blocks are blocks that appear in nearly every level of Numbskull. Several variations exist, most with different designs. They take up one block of space, and are the most common of all the blocks in Numbskull. Variations 1-4rth web block.JPG|Variation 1: Quarter Spiderweb Black block with candle.JPG|Variation 2: Candles Brick block.JPG|Variation 3: Bricks Cracked block 2.JPG|Variation 4: Cracked Designed block.JPG|Variation 5: Cross Question block.JPG|Variation 6: Help Stone block.JPG|Variation 7: Plain Web block.JPG|Variation 8: Full Spiderweb Help Blocks Help Blocks are blocks from the game Numbskull. Appearance They are normal Black Blocks that will have a white "?" in the middle of the block, with a Metal Blocks circle carved into the block around it. Game information If the player hovers their mouse cursor on top of the block, a box with pink edging will appear in the middle of the screen. The box will tell the player about new blocks, or other things. These blocks can also be moved, but they are usually placed away from the puzzle, surrounded by other metal non-moveable blocks. Metal Blocks Metal Blocks are blocks that appear in Numbskull. Appearance Metal Blocks appear as a block with a bronze colour and bolts on each edge. Game information Metal Blocks cannot be moved at all, and make up the edges and walls of the level the Skeleton is in. 2x2 Metal Blocks also exist in the game, but are not used often. Curved Blocks Curved Blocks '''are a type of Block in Numbskull. Appearance Curved Blocks appear as approximately 50% (½) of a usual block, only this half appears as a right triangle. Game information Curved Blocks, since being a Right Triangle, are half a block and do not act as usual blocks. If the Skeleton manages to get on a Curved Block, he will roll down the sides. Two curved blocks cannot be united to make a whole block. 2x2 Blocks '''2 X 2 Blocks '''are big blocks that appear in Numbskull. The 2 X 2 block is the size of four Black Blocks in a square shape. Conveyor Belt '''Conveyor Blocks '''are blocks from the game Numbskull. They will turn the Skull right, but the Conveyor Block can be moved to turn they skull in different directions. But the Conveyor Block cannot turn other blocks. Pipes '''Pipes are a round object from the game Numbskull. They have a bluish colour, and if pipes are arranged with nothing blocking them (Like Black Blocks) they will suck the Skeleton's Head in. If one pipe is placed right beside the Skeletons Head, the Skeletons Head will be sucked in. But while a skeletons head is being sucked in, nothing can be moved, and the skeleton's head can never get stuck in a pipe. The pipe pieces come in two different styles: a straight piece, and a turn piece. Pipes are first introduced in level 8. Chained Blocks Chained Blocks are a type of block that appears in Numbskull. Appearance Chained Blocks appear as the same as normal sized blocks, except that they are a different color, and they are connected by a chain. They are a greyish colour, and are 2 blocks chained together by chain links. Game information Chained Blocks consists of two blocks and a chain. Anything can fall through the chain, but to move or rotate the Chained Blocks, the player has to get to the entire Chained Blocks in the white box when about to flip. The length of the chain cannot be changed. Chain Blocks are first introduced in level 9, where there is one of them along with some other blocks. 1x2 Block 1 X 2 Blocks are blocks that appeared in the game Numbskull. They are the size of two Black Blocks in a vertical line. They may sometimes appear in levels with a old church glass design on the block. Left Turning Block Left Turning Block is a block that appears in Numbskull. If the player includes this block in the white box when they about to move something, the items in the white box will turn left instead of right. This can be helpful sometimes. Upside-Down Turning Block Upside-Down Turning Blocks are blocks from Numbskull. These blocks will not turn left when the player gets it into the white box, but will turn upside down. These may be useful sometimes, but they may be a serious annoyance sometimes also. 1x3 Block 1 X 3 Blocks are block that appear in Numbskull. They are the size of three Black Blocks in a vertical line. And they are big, and may be hard to move. Castle Turning Block Castle Turning Block is a block from Numbskull. They are the size of a black block, but when they are moved, they whole castle will move. This block is useful sometimes. Electrified Block Electrified Blocks are dangerous blocks from the game Numbskull. These blocks are made of Metal, they have a Skull and Crossbones on the block, and the block is electrified with purple electricity. If the Skeleton's head hits an Electrified Block, the Skeleton head will jump off the screen. Category:Interactive objects Category:Hazards Category:Numbskull